It has been found that when a hand is contained in a medical cast, as, for example, when the patient's wrist has been broken, irritation and inflammation of the skin in the web almost always takes place within a few days and becomes progressively worse with time. Such a cast is generally worn for five to seven weeks, although the period may be considerably longer in cases involving severe fractures.